I'm Used to Pain
by Paging-Doctor-Yahweh
Summary: House/OC ... House meets a beautiful young woman named Devon at Michigan University. This is a story of friendship, love, hurt and discovery. I hope you enjoy. T for naughty language, might change later into the story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, but i REALLY wish i did. I do own Devon though ;)

A/N: Very **first** FanFiction, please be kind but honest.

**I'm Used to Pain**

**Prologue **

All he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his chest as he ran across campus trying to get to class on time. He was cutting it close, but he knew if he ran a little faster he could make it. He picked up his speed and ran even harder, while juggling his books and dodging all the other students milling around.

He could just see the doors of his chemistry class up ahead; he was going to make it! He went to reach for the handle, but as soon as his fingers grazed the cold metal, the door opened. Pain exploded through his nose, and radiated up into his skull. As he hit the ground with a 'thud' he saw the horrified look on the girl's face that had opened the door. As he went down his head bounced of the concrete beneath him, then everything turned to black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

The first thing he noticed when he slowly came to, was pain. His nose felt as though it was the size of a boulder and hurt like hell! His head was buzzing and the fingers on his right hand were throbbing. Next, he became aware of the sounds around him, there was a slight murmuring and a girl's loud frantic voice.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" said the voice.

He tried his best to reply, but all that came out was a mumbling of, "huh? Door…ow."

The girls voice became less worried when she finally heard the young man able to get out what would have to pass as a sentence. "Yea I kind of hit you with it," she said remorsefully, "do you think you can open your eyes?"

The young man on the ground mumbled something intangible but managed to slowly crack open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, which wasn't such a horrible thing to wake up to when you have been knocked on your ass by a door. She had beautifully curly dirty blond hair, with great big chocolate colored eyes, also from what he could see of her, she had _Julia Robert's_ lips. Her nose was just slightly crooked but it did not make her look unattractive or take away from her beauty at all, he found it endearing. She also had a scar that cut across her right finely sculpted eyebrow.

He was not prepared for such beauty so when he opened his mouth all that came out was, "ow." He kicked himself mentally but that changed when he saw her smile. She had the most radiant smile he had ever seen. She had perfect teeth, except for the slight crookedness of the bottoms and dimples at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," she said, still smiling, "that probably did hurt. I think I may have broken your nose." It was only then that he noticed the taste of blood in his mouth. Though all he could do was stare at her. God, she was beautiful! Her eyes then left his face and she touched his right hand. Picking it up she examined his fingers and she added, "and probably your middle and ring finger as well, they seem to be crooked. Let's get you up on your feet, and I'll take you do the nurses' office."

Finally he came back to his senses and remembered why he were running in the first place; chemistry. The young man felt dread creep up inside of him; Mr. Jenkins was going to have a fit. He absolutely did not appreciate lateness especially by him. Crap!

"No, I've got to get to class, I'm probably already late. I'll go to the nurse later," he rushed out while slowly trying to get to his feet.

The blond beauty, still holding his hand, tried to help him up without causing any more injury to his right fingers. She did not think letting him go to class with a probable concussion, two broken fingers and nose was a good idea.

"I really think you should go now, you might have a concussion. I mean your head hit the ground pretty damn hard," she told him.

When he got to his feet the world lurched and spun in a dizzying fashion, and he stumbled into the blond trying to hold his balance, but careful not to take her down with him. Thankfully she held strong and her right hand grabbed his shoulder while her left landed on his right side. _Maybe she's right. I probably do have a concussion if my pounding head is anything to go by, _he thought to himself. _Also how the hell am I going to write notes if I can't use my hand? _

"Okay. Yeah you're probably right," he mumbled.

"Come on I'll help you walk there so you don't fall over," she said "hold on a second, I think I have a tissue for you first. You're bleeding pretty badly from your nose."

She reached into her backpack and took out a travel sized tissue package. _Thank God for that,_ he thought. He took about ten tissues and very gingerly held it to his nose.

"Fuck that hurts," he hissed when he touched his tender nose.

"Yeah I can imagine it does," she replied, "it looks swollen already." She grimaced as she looked at his nose. She then took his left arm and put it over her shoulders and then slipped her right arm around his middle for extra support. As they started the slow trek to the nurses' office, which thankfully wasn't that far, he noticed people staring at them, mostly at him because of his bloody nose. They did make a funny looking pair walking as they were. She was probably only 5'4, so she was tiny compared to his 6'3 frame

"They probably think you punched me," he said to the blond while still looking ahead. His right hand was still holding the bloody tissue to his nose trying to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, it was not working out so well because of his broken fingers getting in the way. Every time he put more pressure his fingers would give a spike of pain, then his nose would start to whine even louder.

He saw her glance at him, then the people staring at them as they walked. She had a confused look on her face, _why would people think that? I have no reason to want to punch him, _she thought to herself.

"Why would people think that?" she asked curiously.

As he looked down at her to answer, she finally noticed his eyes. When he had first opened his eyes she hadn't paid much attention to him besides the fact that she had hit him with a door and he was hurt. Now, that she's gotten her brain out of panic mode she's finally noticed that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were absolutely gorgeous, she had no idea someone could have such beautiful eyes.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he said, "new at Michigan?" She nodded slightly and turned to look ahead, still confused and he did the same while mumbling "Then you will learn." They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. It was then that he noticed that he didn't know her name. As he opened his mouth to ask, she beat him to it.

"My name is Devon," she paused then added in a sheepish voice, "and I'm very sorry about hitting you with that door."

He again looked down at her, "Greg," he replied, "and I am very sorry you hit me with that door." He heard Devon chuckle, then her beautiful smile hit him again when she turned her head. He couldn't help himself, so he gently smiled at her then faced forward. The rest or the walk to the nurses' office was done in silence.

When they reached the doors he stopped, and Devon stopped as well and looked up at him confusion. When Greg realized that the door wasn't opening he looked down at her. _God she really does smell good, _he thought, _like cinnamon with a hint something that is probably all her. Whoa, that sounded really creepy!_

"Are you going to get the door?" Greg asked, "I can't really do it, since I can't stand on my own at the moment and have two broken fingers."

Devon's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, yeah sorry," she rushed out while grabbing for the door. They made it inside without further incident and an elderly nurse, maybe in her sixties, quickly rushed over to help.

"Greg, what the hell did you do now?" the nurse hollered.

"Doris, the science building door attacked me!" Greg whined like a seven year-old.

Doris' eyes narrowed and she glanced at Devon before looking back to Greg. "Are you sure it was the door that attacked you and not this young woman's fist?" Doris asked.

Greg widened his eyes and looked back and forth between Doris and Devon, "Why on earth would a beautiful girl like Devon here, want to attack me?" he said with mock shock.

Devon blushed when she heard the word 'beautiful' and continued to watch the exchange. She soon realized that these two were obliviously not strangers. If calling each other by name weren't a big enough giveaway, just the way they talked to each other would have been.

As Doris continued to question Greg's story, and Devon thought she should set the record straight. "Um, I hit him with the door," Devon hesitantly interrupted their bickering, "it was an accident. He was reaching of the door, and I opened it and hit him with it. Knocked him out cold for a minute," she told the elderly nurse. Doris looked at the young woman with narrowed eyes, for a couple seconds but then relaxed.

"Okay," she said, and then looked at Greg, "lets get _you_ cleaned up."

"Oh, so you buy her story as soon as it comes out of her mouth, but when it comes to me you have to question every little detail. S_exism_ my dear friend!" Greg hollered.

"Oh would you shut up!" Doris yelled turning to face Greg, "I've had enough of you and your stories. You come in here all the time with stories about injuries and feeling to sick to go to class and how '_the other kids are mean to me"_ so I have had enough out of you Greg." Doris said exasperated.

Greg shut up quickly, and then quietly muttered something about the injustice of it all. Devon couldn't help but laugh at these two. They obviously liked each other but at the same time couldn't stand each other for very long. Devon turned back to Nurse Doris and asked where she should put Greg.

"You can set him down in that room over to the right, dear. I will begin the healing process after I get my supplies," Doris replied.

Greg and Devon slowly walked into the exam room that was specified and Devon sat him on the table.

"Are you going to be okay?" Devon asked worriedly.

"Yeah I will be fine once I get my face straightened out and my fingers put back together."

"Okay," Devon smiled.

Just then Doris came in with the supplies needed to fix up Greg. Devon turned to leave but was intercepted by Doris.

"Where are you going?" Doris asked

"I was going to leave and head back to my dorm room," Devon answered hesitantly, "Why?"

"I'm going to need you to stay until I'm done with him so you can take him home. He can't be walking around campus alone right now because he more then likely has a nasty concussion," Doris answered.

Greg, hearing this said, "No, no. Doris you know I don't need her to stay. I can make it back on my own. Really, you know its nothing I haven't done before." He then looked at Devon, "You can go, seriously."

Devon looked at Doris for confirmation that she could leave, but was denied.

"You're taking him home, so just sit tight while I work," Doris said with finality in her voice then turned to Greg.

Devon sat in a chair in the corner and watched as Doris worked.

"Greg, I need you let go of that tissue, so I can see your nose and how bad it is."

Once Greg lowered his hand Doris gently grabbed his face in between her hands and palpated his nose. It was clearly broken, as it veered off to the right a little more then slightly. Every time Doris touched his nose Greg grimaced and flinched away from the pain, but Doris held strong. Devon felt for the young man, it probably hurt like hell. As Doris put her thumbs on either side of the bridge of his nose Devon cringed because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Okay Greg you know the drill. Don't move!" the nurse told him.

"Oh fuck this is going to hurt," Greg muttered.

"On three…One…Two…Three!"

Doris snapped his nose back into place, as Greg hollered as tears sprang to his eyes. Devon could already see black forming under his eyes. _Shit, that must have been painful _thought Devon. Greg was breathing heavily and had his hand up guarding his nose against any more pain.

"This is what happens when you refuse go to the hospital to get this stuff done," Doris told him.

"It's fine. I can breath better and it's as straight as it's going to get," Greg replied, tears still in his eyes from the pain.

"Alright if you say so," Doris sighed, "any more injuries?"

"My fingers," Greg said.

Doris gently took his right hand in hers and examined his two fingers. She also put those back into place which an audible crack which made Devon wince and Greg moan in pain. She then looked through her supplies and splinted his fingers and his nose. She then checked his eyes with a penlight for concussion. Turns out it wasn't as bad as previously thought, so there was some good news. Greg was then told to take some _Aspirin _for the headache. She then wrote him a note explaining his absence from class and put in his left hand.

"Alright that will do it, now you can get out of my sight. And don't you dare come back for at least a month." Doris told Greg teasingly, but there was truth to her words as well. "The longer you stay away the better."

"But Doris how could I survive not seeing your beauty every week. That's the only reason I am in here giving you lame stories. I couldn't bear to stay away from you that long. How would I cope? Oh Doris don't you love…" Greg rambled, before the elderly nurse interrupted.

"Find a way to cope. Now get out, you're taking up to much of my time."

"Fine I'll leave for now. See yea Doris," replied Greg with a smile. As he slowly left the room he gave Doris a kiss on the cheek and was out the door with Devon following close behind.

"Bye Doris," she called back.

Doris smiled in return.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: **Please review**, I am open to any feedback since this is the first story that I have ever written. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own House.....damn!

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. Second chapter is here. PLEASE REVIEW. Be kind but honest :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Devon walked alongside Greg just like Doris had asked. She didn't know quite what to say to him to jumpstart a conversation, so she just walked quietly beside him. Greg seemed to be regaining his balance and wasn't as confused as before, although he was still walking more slowly then the average person, that was to be expected. Finally after a couple minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence Greg broke it.

"So, where did you transfer from?"

Devon glanced over, "I didn't transfer from anywhere," she answered; "this is my first year at Michigan."

Greg stopped and turned to face Devon and looked her up and down. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt overtop tight dark wash jeans. On her feet were well-worn black and white _Converse_ sneakers. From what he could tell she had quite the body, just enough meat to be soft and curvaceous. Devon had all the right curves in all the right places.

"Seriously?" he asked skeptically, "you're an undergrad?" He was answered with a slight nod of her head. "Wow, I never…I mean your just…wow." Greg quickly turned around and continued walking to his dorm. He now wanted to get there as fast as possible so his foot wouldn't find its way into his mouth again. He was turning stupid around this girl. Usually when young men were confronted with a beautiful woman, something stupid was bound to come out of their mouths, but Greg always thought he wasn't like other guys. Well that theory was proven wrong.

"Thanks," Devon mumbled, embarrassed. A faint rose colour appeared on her cheeks and extended all the way down her long neck and under her t-shirt. As they continued to walk across campus to the dorm area Devon decided to try and start another conversation, and to get rid of the awkward air between them. "So, how do you know that nurse so well?"

Greg turned to look at Devon before facing forward again while answering. "I met her when some senior decided he wanted to use my face as his personal punching bag my first week here." Greg saw Devon's eyes widen at the news, "Yeah, my first week wasn't one to be desired by anyone," he added.

"Well, what the hell did you do to him, to get him _that_ pissed off?" Devon asked.

Greg chuckled, "You know that is the same thing Doris said to me when I first walked in the clinic and told her what happened." Greg then looked at Devon with wide innocent eyes, "Now, why would you think it was my fault?"

Devon looked at Greg with a smile, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that is what you asked Doris? And I bet you had that same look on your face." When Devon saw a small smile come to his lips she knew she was right. "As for your question? Something about you gives me the impression that you like to antagonize people to the point of violence."

"Well you are very perceptive, and as for _your_ question? There is a possibility that I called the guy an idiot, then told his girlfriend he was cheating on her and probably going to give her crabs by the end of the week if she wasn't careful," Greg said, "and, it might have been in front of all his friends…who happened to be on the wrestling team," he added.

Devon laughed and shook her head in astonished amusement, "If you thought that _wasn't_ going to get your ass kicked, then _you_ my friend, are the idiot."

"Oh, so now I'm your friend? Sweet!" Greg replied teasingly, while smiling down at her. Devon couldn't help but laugh at his antics and lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey! Watch it," he said in mock pain while grabbing his left arm, "that is the only arm I have left! Do you want me to go see Doris again? She already told me to not come back for a month." Devon just smiled and shook her head.

"Just how many times have you gone to see Doris?" Devon asked.

"I will never tell," Greg said mysteriously. "But, only because I don't know myself. Since that first time, I go to her for just about everything. Whether it be because of real injuries, or one's to get me out of class, she is there for me, to chastise me and stitch me up."

Devon looked at Greg, "and she actually lets you skip class for no reason?"

"Not at all. I have never gotten her to fall for my fantastic acting skills, and I have been trying for a year already," Greg smirked, "and I probably never will. She just knows me too well. But, I still try, it's like a game we play."

Devon shook her head for what felt like the millionth time in their short walk to his dorm. As they reached the building, Devon opened the door for him and walked him up two flights of stairs to his room. At the door Devon placed her hand on Greg's left arm to get his attention, "I would just like to say that I am sorr…"

"You've said you were sorry a million times already." Greg interrupted. "I get it really, it was an accident, stop stressing out. I'm not going to sue you or anything," he said with a smile. "I mean, saying sorry won't change anything. It won't fix my nose, my fingers or my ego; all it does is make _you_ fell better. So, I forgive you. See, no need to feel bad now."

Devon nodded in understanding, "Well in that case, I better get back to my dorm. Maybe I'll see you around campus."

"Oh, you most definitely will. I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship," Greg smiled before entering his room. Devon grinned at the closed door before making her way back to her own dorm.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...all feedback is welcome. PLEASE BE KIND BUT HONEST!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in an oh so very long time. I have just been dealing with some issues, and the motivation to write just wasn't in me. Life some times just really sucks. But, I am back and I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. But, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The first thing Greg did when he got into his dorm was go to the fridge in search of an ice pack or at least some thing cold to dull the throbbing of this nose. He started rifling through all the frozen dinners that his roommate loved so much, but came out empty. Unfortunately, his roommate didn't refill the damn tray, again. The next best thing he could find was a bag of frozen peas. How peas had gotten into the freezer to begin with, since both he and his roommate hated them was a mystery. But for the intended purpose of the peas, they would do just fine.

Greg then took a seat at this tiny kitchen table, barely big enough for two, and stretched out his long frame and tried to relax. He brought his head back and placed the frozen peas as gently as he could on his face. With a wince and a groan he was finally able to relax back into the chair with his hands lanced over his stomach.

After what only felt like 5 minutes Greg feels a gentle poking in his ribs that he tries to ignore. Ignorance is slowly becoming less possible when the poking becomes harder and more frequent. Finally with one last sharp poke to the ribs Greg jolts from the painful, but oddly ticklish sensation it sends up his side. Unfortunately, the jolt doesn't do much good for his nose when the peas go flying off his face only to land on the table and skid across the surface and onto the floor. When Greg turns to see who the hell was poking him, he comes face to face with the grinning face of Dennis, his roommate.

"You know, I was going to ask you why you were sleeping at the kitchen table with a bag of peas on your face, but I no longer think it needs to be explained," Dennis says still grinning. All Greg could give for an answer is a groan as his head again rests on the back of the chair.

"So, whom did you piss off this time?" asks Dennis as he bends down to pick up the peas and hands them back to Greg.

"Did you just say "whom"? Who the hell uses the word whom? Who even knows_ when_ to use the word whom?"

Dennis just continues smiling, "An English major. And don't try to deflect. Shall I ask you again? _Whom_ did you piss off enough to hit you? Again."

"No one," was the only muttered answer he got.

"You know, there are better ways of getting everyone to know who you are right? You don't have to continue doing really stupid things to get your name out there. I mean your name _is_ already out there. So why do you continue doing stupid things? Daddy didn't love you? Mama didn't breast feed you?" Dennis was openly teasing him now.

With a loud exasperated groan Greg gets up out of the chair and looks Dennis right in the eye, "Shut up," then walks towards his bedroom, peas still in hand.

"Hey," Dennis calls quietly making Greg stop, but not turn around. "You know I am here for you if you need help. It's what friends are for." After an extremely brief moment of silence Dennis adds teasingly, "and I do have the complete misfortune of calling you a dear friend."

Greg turns around and that is when Dennis really gets the full picture of how bad Greg looks. He is then able to notice the broken fingers, and that is when he gets concerned. "Did you get into a fight? I want a serious answer this time, no more teasing. No more deflecting."

With a loud sigh Greg finally looks Dennis in the eye, "No, I didn't." With an arch of Dennis' eyebrow Greg goes on to explain further. "I was running through campus trying to get to class on time and as I was reaching for the door leading into the building, some girl opened it. Presto changeo, my face turns purple and my fingers magically bend in a way they are not supposed to."

"Are you okay? Did you get checked out by Doris?"

With an eye roll, that he regrets as soon as it sends shooting pain into his head, Greg answers with a slight wince, "Yes. How do you think I got the splint on my fingers?"

"Hey, I wouldn't put it past you to do it yourself. You have done it before." Dennis answers with a small smile.

"Touché. Okay, now that you have killed what is left of my ego can I go into my room and rest? My head is killing me."

"Yes you may. But I will be coming in every hour to check on you. I don't want you dying in your concussed sleep." With that said Greg turned and headed into his room, only to hear Dennis one more time, "Was she hot?"

Just inside the door of his room Greg turns to look at Dennis, "Gorgeous," and closes his door with a light click.

Dennis shakes his head and smiles softly before retiring to his own room to get some homework and reading done. Before he settles he sets the alarm to go off in an hour.

* * *

As Greg lies down he thinks about the good friend Dennis turned out to be. Dennis is a large young man with unusually blond hair; it is often mistaken for white. But, he is not large-fat, but large as in 6'6" and roughly 200lbs. He could kill anyone if they got in his way, but regardless of his size the guy is the epitome of a gentle giant, not to mention as gay as a rainbow. Whether him being gay has anything to do with his gentle nature, it doesn't change the fact that he often time drags Greg along to gay bars on Friday nights because he is, quote unquote, "too shy to go alone." Greg will never understand why the 6'6" giant would be too shy to talk to anyone, but that is just his way. Greg doesn't mind going with him, it is quite fun at times to just go out without having to turn down one slutty drunk girl after another. When he hangs out with Dennis he is awarded a fun night with no stress. Plus, Greg always found that he has more in common with people that aren't what society would call "normal." Greg likes living outside the circle society has drawn for its inhabitants, life is boring inside the circle.

Dennis and he met just last year, when they were bunked together as roommates. At first Greg thought it would be best to just stay out of the guy's way. He didn't want to say something insulting to get the giant upset and ultimately get crushed under his fist. But, soon after moving in Dennis was persistent in making friends with Greg and just wouldn't leave him alone. Greg thought the giant was annoying and clingy, but he now sees it for what it was, a real gesture of friendship. Greg never really had any long lasting friendships, what with his family always moving around. Greg found that Dennis has an infectious personality. That doesn't mean that after meeting Dennis, he become a social butterfly, but he admires Dennis quite a lot. Dennis is the type of friend you can count on to be there, backing you up in a fight and sitting next you in the nurses' office. And Dennis has proven this quality to be true countless times in the past year and a half.

Greg could say with complete and total honesty that Dennis is his best friend.

Greg's thoughts now drift to Devon. She really was one of the most gorgeous women he has ever seen. As he closed his eyes he could picture her wildly curly hair, her kissable lips, and deep brown eyes that he could see himself just falling into. Greg's eyes snapped open at the thought. _What the hell am I doing? I only just met the girl, and it wasn't even a proper meeting. She is only a girl._ Frustrated with himself and the direction his thoughts keep going Greg grabs his pillow and gingerly places it on his face, and groans as loudly as he can. The sound is muffled, and strangely it makes him feel better. As he continues to lie there on his single bed, his thoughts won't drift away from Devon, all he could think is, _I need to get to know her better._

Just as Greg is about to turn over and try to get a nap in, he sees his door crack open slowly and Dennis walking into his room as quietly as he can only to see that Greg is still awake. "Oh, I thought you would have been out by now."

"Has it seriously been an hour already?" Greg asks as he twists around to get a look at his alarm clock. Dennis takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah it really has been," Dennis replies gently. "Are you sure you are okay? Because, and I am being totally honest with you, you really don't look so hot."

"Why, I never would have thought I'd see that day that you, Dennis Ward, would judge someone on their looks and be so mean as to say..."

"Oh, knock it off already Greg. Must you really go into another tangent?" Dennis interrupts with a laugh.

"You know, you are just as horrible to me as Doris," Greg says with a pout.

"Yes, Doris and I are basically torturing you with our affection. How dare she fix that pretty face, and how dare I be nice enough to come check on you because you thought it would be a good idea to kiss an opening door," Dennis says smiling.

"Hey, now! This," Greg says pointing to his face, "is not my fault! I take offence to such a statement. That door had it out for me ever since I kicked it open back in September."

Dennis can't help but laugh, "Well I guess you two are even now."

"God I hope so, I don't think I can take another broken bone."

Dennis affectionately pats Greg on cheek as he gets up from the edge of the bed, "Well if you are well enough for me to go, I will let you rest and get back to my studies."

As Dennis leaves the room Greg speaks up, "Hey, Dennis?" He waits for the giant to turn and look at him, "thanks."

His only reply is a gentle smile and a slight bow as Dennis leaves the room. Greg then turns over and tries to get in a nice nap before his next wake up call.

* * *

**A/N: Pleaseeeeee Review! It will get me to write faster and upload new chapters faster! Please be honest!**


End file.
